dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Walnut (tree)
Easier... :/ Please explain to me how it's easier to read with a mix of Walnut x 17s and just five Walnut images? Surely it's easier to just have 5 Walnut, I mean it's simpler seeing a five there rather than needing to count 5 Walnuts, isn't it? I can't see the logic in my edits being reverted. I'd like to hear a response soon, else I'll just change back to my version as I cannot see anyway how that's even remotely easier/better to look at PerfidousT 18:31, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Easier in that way that you see immediately where the biggest numbers are to be found. Conversely, tell me in what way your change would be an improvement? --Lirielle 21:49, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::It's no good for a bunch of 13 trees as you can't display them as images, else you'll mess up the table, which means your forced to do a number anyway. Anyway, it's far easier to read 5 Walnut then count Walnut, Walnut, Walnut, Walnut, Walnut. PerfidousT 21:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::I reallly don't care about counting. Don't need the exact number (at least not immediately) but prefer to see immediately where the biggest numbers are.--Lirielle 22:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I honestley can't see how you can say it. Maybe it's just me but, if I'm looking to cut a certain tree, I'll count up the amount in each area, rather than taking the lazy option and going where it looks like it's more, as more often than not, looks can be decieving. It's also easier for people like me, who will be running Dofus and this at the same time, and who's computer's aren't top of the range, to have a page use as less memory as possible. As I've said before, it's much better looking (Rather than a mish mash of Images and x19), uses less memory and easier (At least for me). At the end of the day though I'm sure it's gonna end up as you want it though,it'll go the same way as the Npc2 thing with the order for the Buy/Sell Talk, the discussion will go on for a few days, at the end of it I'll just not bother, you'll get your way, rever my edits as you've done already and you'll get your way again. PerfidousT 09:42, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Here's an idea, I'm sure Galrauch will like it, it will take up less room on the page, anyway. . Don't know if Lirielle will prefer this version, though. I just tend to head where there are trees of that type when I want to cut, not where there are large quantities... you end up with large quantities anyway, because you visit so many trees. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:55, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Even worse... now you have to hover the mouse on the pics to see the numbers? --Lirielle 15:00, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::How about ? You could make the size changes more dramatic, or have one size for 1~9, 10~20 etc. Another idea is to use a color code, so you have pictures like Image:Walnut_blue.png for 1, red for 2 or whatever. Or for the individual resource pages (like this one, not Trees) you could color code the boxes in the table to stand for certain numbers. Whatever we go for, it would be best to be small on the page, yet obvious at a glance (even if it means learning a color code... shades, perhaps?) AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 14:11, 1 October 2008 (UTC)